BIRTH BIRTH
BIRTH Ø BIRTH is a song by Momoiro Clover Z. It was released on April 10, 2013 as the 9th track and one of the leading track from the album 5th Dimension. The song came up with a music video that has been released on April 3, 2013. Details The song along with Neo STARGATE represent the concept of "evolution" from the album 5th Dimension and become the lead songs for the album. Momoiro Clover Z's producer stated that the song is an answer song to DNA Rhapsody. Both songs are written by Takahiro Maeda.Sora x Niwa Ginza BODYSLAM BOYS. Original Broadcast March 25, 2013. The song debuted in Momoiro Clover Z JAPAN TOUR 2013: 5TH DIMENSION tour along with the rest of the song from the album. Featured Members *Kanako Momota *Shiori Tamai *Ayaka Sasaki *Momoka Ariyasu *Reni Takagi Lyrics Romaji = Damena Yatsu o enjita Yatsu wa dame janai to itte hoshigaru Soshite mune o nade orosu youna furi sorede kigasumu ka anshin shite oshimai Ahoka! Mune no oku de kurikaesa reru mayu no naka no sei no itonami Kinou yori mo sukoshi tsuyoku narou soshite sukoshi yasashiku narou Dare mo ga te o yai teru nda sh?monai jibun no koto kirawa renai you ni Hikisaite ima o hikisaite umarekawarou Mimo kokoro mo saib? bunretsu o kasanete mainichi ga BIRTH DAY Mayowanai de iki rareru hodo ta saibou janai Dakara kyou mo chanto saibou wa umarete mayotteru dare demonai jibun Itsu made gaki no furi shite nigemichi tsukutteru no sa guzuguzu sun na yo! Hikisaite kako o hikisaite umarekawarou Mewotojiru to masshirona kurayami no naka genshi no uchuu Kuyamanaide hansei shite mo kuyami wa shinai Damena jibun o dame to hitomerukeredo kirawanai dakedo Hana wa sakitai tori wa tobitai oishii mono ga tabetai N? kimi ga itara sorya soba ni ite hoshii yo Mune no oku de sodatsu mayu sore wa mugen ni hirogaru sekai eien no katarushisu Hikisaite ima o hikisaite umarekawarou Mimo kokoro mo saib? bunretsu o kasanete mainichi ga BIRTH DAY Ro kude mo nai sekai de umare iki teru Gaman shite iru son’nan janakute warukunai kanji no shinka no tochuu |-| Original = ダメなヤツを演じたヤツは　 ダメじゃないと言って欲しがる そして胸を撫で下ろすようなフリ　 それで気が済むか安心してオシマイ アホか！ 胸の奥で繰り返される　 繭の中の 生の営み 昨日よりも少し強くなろう　 そして少し優しくなろう 誰もが手を焼いてるんだ　 しょうもない自分のこと　嫌われないように 引き裂いて　 今を引き裂いて生まれ変わろう 身も心も細胞分裂を重ねて 毎日がBIRTH DAY 迷わないで　 生きられるほど多細胞じゃない だから今日もちゃんと細胞は生まれて　 迷ってる　誰でもない自分 いつまでガキのフリして　 逃げ道つくってるのさ　グズグズすんなよ！ 引き裂いて　 過去を引き裂いて生まれ変わろう 目を閉じると真っ白な暗闇の中　 原始の宇宙 悔やまないで 反省しても悔みはしない ダメな自分をダメと認めるけれど　 嫌わない　だけど 花は咲きたい　鳥は飛びたい　 おいしいものが食べたい ねえ君が居たら そりゃ側にいてほしいよ 胸の奥で　育つ繭　 それは無限に広がる世界　 永遠のカタルシス 引き裂いて 今を引き裂いて生まれ変わろう 身も心も細胞分裂を重ねて 毎日がBIRTH DAY ろくでもない 世界で生まれ生きてる 我慢している そんなんじゃなくて　 悪くない感じの進化の途中 Song Appearances *'TV' 2013.04.13 Music Fair 2013.04.26 Music Station *'Live Concerts' Trivia *The music video was filmed back to back with Neo STARGATE and depicted the continuation there. * The end of the music video can be connected to the beginning of the music ideo of GOUNN. Birth O Birth ends with a 5 colored ball in space, and Kanako eating the "ball" GOUNN begins with the ball in space, and the goes down to earth. *The letter Ø is an Danish letter and is pronounced as "ou" œ. (In the original japanese it is pronounced as a long o (オー). References Navigation Category:Momoiro Clover Z Category:Momoiro Clover Z Songs